


A Pirate's Life for Me

by Geonn



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011)
Genre: Epilogue, F/F, First Time, Post-Movie(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth needs something more in her life than just chores and being a mother. One day, she's given the opportunity to get exactly what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Life for Me

She was a pirate king, once. She rallied the combined forces of all the pirate lords in battle against the British Navy and the East India Trading Company. She was vicious, victorious, and for a brief moment she ruled the seas. She still sings the songs she learned on board the _Black Pearl_ and her various pirate ships. Songs of rum and fighting and lusting after salty wenches. The only difference is that now she only sang while hanging the laundry, nursing her child, or preparing a meal.

They live by the sea, Elizabeth and her son. The town is a short walk away at the bottom of a hill, and the people there like her well enough. There are always nods of greeting and "Hullo, Mizzes Turner!" when she goes into town for groceries, but she tries to keep her distance from them. Too many questions about where her boy's father is. At first she said he was at sea, but that always prompted the question of when he would return. Elizabeth never knew how to answer that, so she stops opening herself up for it.

This was their life for years and, even if she wasn't entirely pleased with her life, Elizabeth had grown content.

She carries the wash to the line while her son, Will Turner the Third, is in school. Her clothes dance in the breeze and she's reminded of dancing in pool halls. She smiles; her husband never knew many of the things she did on the high seas. Proper and respectable Elizabeth Swann drinking men twice her size under the table. Dancing in such a way to show her petticoats to the drunks lined up along the bar. And of course, kissing young ladies to get men to buy drinks for the both of them. The doxies were happy to do it, and Elizabeth quickly found that she enjoyed the way women tasted. She sometimes let the kisses linger, if she was feeling particularly raunchy, and sometimes she repeated the move three or four times a night until she'd had her fill of liquor.

She sings, "What shall we do with a drunken sailor," under her breath as she uses another clip for her gown. The wind pushes it into her face and she sweeps it away, and it's then that she sees the small boat on the horizon. She puts one hand over her eyes, blocking the sun as she ducks under the clothesline and moves toward the cliff. A single rowboat, with a single passenger.

Elizabeth has often thought of what she would do if Captain Jack Sparrow ever rowed back into her life. She heard, briefly, of his actions searching for the Fountain of Youth, but she had no idea of he'd found it. If anyone could do it, though, it was Jack. And with his habit of losing his transportation, there was a very real chance that the person approaching her homestead was none other than the captain himself.

She loads a pistol, just in case, and follows the rocky path down the cliff to the beach. She hides the gun in the small of her back as the boat approaches shore, the rower's long black hair picked up by the breeze. The boat reaches the shore and Elizabeth runs to meet it. It's only then that she realizes the castaway is a woman, her clothing torn and tattered from much time spent at sea. When she turns, Elizabeth offers a friendly smile and introduces herself. The woman is suspicious, wary, but offers her name in return: Angelica. Elizabeth offers Angelica a place to rest and a hot meal, and she eagerly accepts both. They walk up the rocky path together as Angelica details her woes.

"And then he left me there. The most infuriating, maddening, illogically fortunate son of a rum-soaked pirate there ever has been."

Elizabeth asks although she knows the answer. "Was his name Jack?"

They share stories over lunch, a warm beef stew that Elizabeth insists on cooking for Angelica. They separate myth from fact. Elizabeth confirms that Jack Sparrow had a sword fight with two other men whilst running on a paddlewheel, and Angelica debunks the rumor that Jack Sparrow once fought off six cannibals while hanging upside down with his feet trapped a chandelier ("There were only four, and I never actually saw them eat any people.").

After their meal Elizabeth offers to wash Angelica's clothes for her. She refuses at first, but she gives in when Elizabeth loans her a brand-new nightgown to wear. She changes behind a screen while Elizabeth waits on the other side, both women aware of the other's silhouette on the thin fabric between them. Elizabeth thinks to her last day with Will, making love on the beach as she tried to beat the sun's trek to the horizon. She remembers him drawing a line down her body, between her breasts to the cleft between her leg, and she remembers what he said then.

"The curse of the _Flying Dutchman_ curse demands we remain faithful to each other. You shall have no other man, and I shall have no other woman. But we understand that ten years, even for true love, can be a very long time." He bent and kissed her nipple. "Do you understand?"

"I think so." She smiled and nodded at him, cupping his face. Oh, she remembers how distraught he had looked. He had been so certain he was revealing his deep dark secret when she'd known it all along. Will Turner, eyeing the boys as well as the girls as he made his deliveries. The blacksmith's assistant who became flustered and red-faced when young men praised his talents.

In the years since making the promise, Elizabeth hasn't felt the urge to stray. Until now. She puts Angelica's threadbare gown up to her face and breathes deeply. Angelica comes around the screen and catches her, but Elizabeth is unashamed. She smiles and gestures at the back door. "I'll get to this right now so you can wear your own clothes when you leave."

She goes out into the yard and fills the tub with water. She adds the soap and then sits on her stool, wetting down the material before she begins to scrub it. She's not even aware of it when she begins to sing; it's just a part of her daily chores to work with a melody. So she sings as she washes: "Farewell and adieu to you, Spanish ladies. Farewell and adieu to you, ladies of Spain. For we've received orders for to sail for old England, but we hope in short time to see you again."

"We'll rant and we'll roar like true British sailors, we'll rant and we'll roar all on the salt sea..."

Elizabeth's shoulders jerk when she's joined on the chorus, and Angelica crosses the lawn toward her. The material of the borrowed gown is tight over Angelica's bosom, making the curves impossible to ignore as they threaten to spill over the low-cut neck. Angelica takes a seat on the stool behind Elizabeth, one leg on either side, and she puts her hands on Elizabeth's forearms. Elizabeth leans back and closes her eyes, and the two women sway together to the melody.

"Until we strike soundings in the channel of old England, from Ushant to Scilly is thirty-five leagues." Angelica's fingers are soft on the fine hairs of Elizabeth's arms, her body warm as Elizabeth leans against her. Angelica kisses Elizabeth's cheeks, pressing hard before she pulls away with a smack. "I love your dimples when you smile. They make you look innocent and young."

"Thank you. You're so beautiful." Elizabeth looks at Angelica, and then quickly turns away, suddenly shy. Back at the laundry, her hands covered with suds. She clears her throat.

Angelica uses her breath to move the hair from Elizabeth's ear and then, very softly, she whispers, "Have you ever known a true Spanish lady?"

"No." Elizabeth's voice is barely stronger than a breath. "But I think... I would like to..." She closes her eyes at her brazenness.

Angelica moves her hands up Elizabeth's arms, raising goosebumps in their wake. Her fingers find and tease Elizabeth's nipples through her blouse. She kisses Elizabeth's neck and Elizabeth moans; it's been so long since anyone made her feel half this good. She waited so long for Will's touch, and it was such a tragedy to be torn from him so soon after they succumbed to their desires. His words echo in her head as if he were speaking them fresh and anew: "You shall have no other man..."

Elizabeth turns her head and kisses Angelica, who returns the kiss with passion. Elizabeth closes her eyes and attempts to kiss the way Will kissed her. She takes charge, parting Angelica's lips with her tongue while half-twisting to face her. Elizabeth's hands are wet from the tub, but she pushes them into Angelica's thick dark curls.

Somehow Elizabeth finds the wherewithal to stop the kiss. She stands up and guides Angelica into the house, her heart beating as she tries to think how much time she has before her son gets home. Hours, at least. Plenty of time. Angelica closes the door and Elizabeth resumes the kiss, her hands going to the small buttons imprisoning Angelica in the tight nightgown. It falls away and Elizabeth cups them as Angelica pushes her across the room.

"Not in the bed." Elizabeth is gasping, her hands trembling as Angelica presses against them. "Not in my husband's bed."

Angelica nods. Elizabeth isn't sure if it matters, but she prefers to be safe than sorry. Instead, Angelica guides her to the folded laundry in front of the bedroom door. Elizabeth kicks over the laundry and lets Angelica lay her down on the pile. It smells of soap and warm, summer breezes and Elizabeth is intoxicated by it. She looks at the other woman's breasts and then cries out as Angelica begins to kiss her body.

Her clothing is peeled away; Angelica's were movements eager but not reckless. She touches Elizabeth's breasts and the small pink nipples and takes one gently into her mouth, circling with her tongue before she moves to the next. Elizabeth wonders what it will be like to have Angelica's beautiful breasts in her mouth, what they would taste like, and she wets her lips in anticipation.

Angelica makes love to her with fingers and tongue. Elizabeth gasps helplessly, crying out as she presses her hips down against Angelica's face. When she climaxes, she lies helpless for several long minutes as Angelica continues to kiss her. She kisses Elizabeth's thighs and bent knees, the arch of her right foot and the sweep of her ankle. She bows down and kisses Elizabeth's stomach and uses her tongue to draw a line up between Elizabeth's small breasts.

Elizabeth holds Angelica as they kiss again. They roll, and Elizabeth pins Angelica to the ground. Their hands find each other, fingers interlace, and Elizabeth braces her knees on the pile of carpet as she begins to thrust with her hips. Angelica cries out, and Elizabeth hastily apologizes. "Did I hurt you?"

"You'll only hurt me if you stop."

Elizabeth keeps going, careful now, sweating as she watches Angelica's expression for signs she was doing it wrong. Angelica's dark eyes open and lock with hers. Angelica cries out as she comes, trembling and thrusting her hips against a very surprised, very aroused Elizabeth. She drops onto Angelica and silences her with a kiss, and Angelica puts both arms around Elizabeth's neck.

Afterward, Elizabeth sits with her back against the divan. Angelica's head is in her lap, and they are both sloppily covered by the laundry that now needs to be washed again. Elizabeth doesn't mind the additional chore; she more than earned her reward for doing it. She toys with a strand of Angelica's curls and, without thinking, put one end in her mouth and wet it with her tongue. Angelica laughs at the sight but doesn't pull away.

"What now?" Elizabeth asks. The hair falls free from her mouth and lands wetly on her thigh.

Angelica smiles. She rolls over, her face on Elizabeth's lap, and she begins to spell out her plan with the tip of her tongue. Elizabeth found it very difficult to pay attention to the details, but she caught the broad strokes.

#

Young Will's schoolteacher agrees to watch him during the month their trip would take. Elizabeth finds a carriage to rent and together they ride to the shore. They find a bar, and Elizabeth dresses as a male pirate to gain passage for the both of them. She laughs when Angelica exits the haberdashery in an amazing reproduction of Captain Jack Sparrow's unique outfit. She looks almost exactly like the voodoo doll that she never lets out of her sight. She has even managed to find a fake beard and mustache to further complete the look.

"Brava!" Elizabeth says, applauding lightly.

"It's not my first time, love." She gives a drunken wink, swaying on her legs like she could fall at any moment. "When do we go to find my wily look-alike?"

"Anamaria sets sail at twilight. Fortunately she remembered me from our brief meeting aboard the _Black Pearl_. Apparently I made quite an impression."

"I'll just bet you did." Angelica slips a hand around Elizabeth's waist and pulls her close until their hips rub together. Elizabeth chuckles and bends her head down for Angelica to kiss her. What will the rumors say? Captain Jack spotted smooching a young sailor outside a brothel? If anything will get his attention...

Elizabeth slides her hand down the front of "Jack's" pants. "Ah. Just how accurate is this costume?"

"There's enough time before twilight for you to find out for yourself."

Elizabeth grins and pushes Angelica away. They hold hands as they walk through the street, unconcerned about the damage the sight will do to Jack's reputation. Elizabeth is thrilled for the first time in years. She loves raising her son and being a mother, but sometimes she needs something just like this. She needs swashbuckling and derring-do in order to feel alive. Elizabeth knows that she and "Captain Jack" would be spending a lot of time in the same bed during this little escapade, but she has faith that Will was right about the rules of the curse.

Like many things that pirates were involved in, the rules were probably more like guidelines anyway.


End file.
